Sunday
by Mysterypersonzebra
Summary: Sometimes things don't go as planned. But, that's life. Steve/OC, written as a gift for a friend.


**A/N: This was written for a friend, which is why all the details are so rushed. Sorry. Russians are just so nicely generic as antagonists.**

* * *

Sunday morning was beautiful, and Steve's room had a great view. Remy grit her teeth in envy as she thought of her own dark and window-less room. Steve had one of the few residential rooms in the helicarrier with a window, and from the sky, the reflecting sunrise cast a spectacular pink-gold sheen over everything. She rolled herself out of the tangle of sheets and walked to the bathroom. Running a cup of cool water from the tap and knocking it back, she sat perched on the edge of the bed, gazing absent-mindedly at the silvery clouds in the sky painted by the rising sun. Sunday morning in Steve's room meant that she could sit and get away from the endless paperwork and assignments that came with being a high-level SHEILD agent. Her communicator and earpiece were forgotten back at her room when she snuck out in the middle of the night.

"Remy?" Steve groaned from underneath the mess of sheets. "Shut the blinds, it's too early to wake up. And come back, it's freezing."

Remy rolled her eyes. "Steve, it's in the middle of May, and you get up earlier than this on weekdays anyway," was the blunt reply, but she complied anyway, snapping the blinds shut with a flick of the wrist, and snuggling back under the sheets.

"What were you doing anyway?", his muffled voice mumbled from the pillows. Remy smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and pressed herself against Steve's hot back.  
"oh, nothing, cap. Just enjoying my Sunday morning."

* * *

Remy's favorite part of Dr. Banner's lab besides the gold mine of technological goodies was the purple beanbag chair and Mac that were squashed in the corner of a line of cabinets and the huge glass wall, beanbag chair courtesy of Tony Stark. It was where she was currently seated with a certain Steve Rogers and a laptop, trying to explain the concept of Facebook while Bruce and Tony quietly murmured and tinkled with computers in the other side.

"So you change your relationship and the computer automatically knows?" Steve asked in horror.

Remy grinned. "No, you have to put it in yourself, and the computer notifies everybody."

"Oh..." Steve nodded with a mildly confused expression on his face, but chose not to pursue the subject. "Why does it say that you visited a friend's house on your fence?"

"Wall," Remy corrected,"it's called a wall. And that's not in real life. It's from sims social, a game. It stimulates real life."

Steve frowned. "but why would you do that if you could just live real life?"

"Uh," Remy stuttered awkwardly, "because it offers rewards for every action you do, more so than in real life? I guess because real life is too serious."

"It's because Remy is a loser," Tony called out from across the room.

"If I didn't like you so much, I throw this computer at your face," Remy called back, not bothering to look up from the screen.

"But you do like me," Tony said as he riffled through a freezer. "blueberry?" he said, offering Steve and Remy a silvery packet,"They're better frozen."

"Tony!" Remy admonished in horror. "We keep cultures in that freezer!"

"We never really got to that before Tony took over the lab," Bruce piped up from across the room. Tony grinned devilishly as he crunched down on a few frozen blueberries.

"So are the lovebirds making any process?" he asked, jerking his head at Steve's befuddled expression at the concept of Facebook games.

"FarmVille? But it's not like a real farm at all..." Steve mumbled.

"Steve, let's not go there," Remy said gently, guiding his hands back to her news feed. "And Tony," she called out, "Don't you have something to do?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that, nothing's going to explode. At least I don't think so. Why don't you go back to teaching our senior citizen here all about technology?"

Remy shook her head with a grin, and switched pages before Steve could stumble upon bikini bathroom shots.

* * *

It was halfway through a peaceful Sunday before the Helicarrier was infiltrated. Remy wryly thought back to the infiltration performed by Loki's army a few months ago, and as she fired a few more rounds around the corner at three enemy fighters and heard them scream, figured that this would be over with quickly. Damn commies.  
suddenly, a hand shot out from behind, hooking around her neck and violently jerking her away from the corner. Instinctively, Remy pulled a knife from her boot and whipped it up against the man's throat. "What are you here for," she growled at the surprisingly submissive man.

"That's classified information," he smirked back in a Russian accent. "but you better check the level J hold downstairs."

Apprehension and horror dawned on Remy's face as she remembered what was in the level J hold. "Phase two?" she asked, "Why would you want phase two? The tesserect is gone."

"We have others heading to Stark Tower right now."

"Why are you telling me this?" Remy demanded.

"I'm hired help, betraying my side is kind of what we do."

Remy gazed as his battered grin for a moment before slamming his head against the wall and quickly stuffing him into a cabinet. He'd wake up later thankful for that, but for now, she had other things on her mind. Reaching up to her earpiece, she connected to Tony. "Tony? They're after phase two, and are planning to use stark tower as their energy source."

There was a pause on the other side of the connection amid a myriad of blasts and grunting, then "Son of a bitch, they want the arc reactor."

"You should go over, I'll be sending some people over to help you," she said while walking at a brisk pace down the countless levels of stairs, and switched to Fury.

"Director Fury, I assume you heard all that?" she said as she quickly rolled under a low wall to avoid a barrage of bullets.

"I've got you covered, and sending backup down too," Agent Maria Hill's voice filtered through. Remy tisked in irritation at both the lack of Fury, and he call for backup.

"Someday Fury will start to personally reply to my tapped conversations. Thanks, Agent Hill."

"No prob," came the reply.

Remy was standing in front of the Level J hold now, the most heavily guarded area of the helicarrier. She stood and waited. She waited, and suddenly, there was an enormous explosion not far from where she was that knocked her off her feet. Gasping, she scrambled up and pressed her ear to the door and heard heavy footsteps and he sound of debris being brushed out of the way. They were in.

"Hill, I need backup right now, and the clearance code to phase two, they're in. That explosion was just them blowing the north wall in."

"Sending backup, can't give clearance. It's a level 32, only Fury is authorized to access it."

"Tell Fury to stop shitting around and come here, then," Remy hissed back as she experimentally kicked the door. It didn't budge.

"I can't reach him, he lost his earpiece and is out somewhere with his rocket launcher."

Remy swore loudly, and whirled around to see a heavily armored man barrel in her direction. This wasn't going to work out, and the hallway leading to the phase two door was a dead end. She had nowhere to run. Suddenly the man was knocked out of his trajectory by a flying object and hit the wall with a blunt thud and a few sickening crunches. "CAP," she shouted over the dull explosions in the background, "BY THE HOLD DOOR." She sighed in relief as a familiar spangly blue-clad figure rounded the corner and saw here pressed against the door.

"Heard your calls for backup," he called as he retrieved his sheild. "Figured you really needed some help, since you never call for backup."

"I need you to break into the hold," she said as she walked over to the body to take the machine gun strapped to its back and the ammo around his shoulder.  
Steve braced his feet at the wall and with a grunt, pulled the door from the lock and shoved it aside. Remy appraised the crushed metal with an appreciative glance, and crept in with Steve, machine gun at the ready.

"Remy, you really should wait for more backup, it's dangerous with just us," Steve said softly.

Remy looked back at Steve, his face half-cloaked in shadow. "You're my backup, Steve. Let's go." Steve sighed and just went with it. Years of military training took over as they slowly walked towards the source if the noise, guns up. Remy gave Steve a look before sliding from the darkness of the wall to one of the high walkways, hidden by shadows. From her vantage point, she assessed the situation. They Russians had only brought two men to take the phase two prototypes, the bulk of the force guarding the blown-in wall. Bulk meaning three other heavily armored men. Remy and Steve nodded towards each other. Three, Remy mouthed, two, one, and she flung herself off the railing and rammed one of the men in the head with the butt of her gun. Steve went barreling off to handle the three guards before they had realized what was going on. She flew at second with a barrage of punches and kicks before the first could get back on his feet, and with a solid kick to the knocked him out cold. Remy realized now how close they were to the edge of the blown-out wall as the cold wind whipped her hair, and planted a heavy kick in the first one's chest, sending him into the second, and both of them off the edge. The cold barrel of a gun pressed itself against her neck.

"Scream to your captain and I'll kill you,"

Remy's breath caught in her throat. Shit. They should have closed the front door behind them when they came in. Where was Steve? The Russian grabbed the back of her neck and jerked her to the edge of the opening, glancing her head on the wall and leaning her dangerously over the burnt and twisted edge of the floor. "Where are the rest?" he demanded.

"Rest of what?" Remy choked out. Her head was dripping blood, and she really hated heights.

"Don't play with me," the Russian snarled, "Where are the rest of the prototypes?"

Remy exhaled in recognition, Steve, the genius, had taken the core of the prototypes after had finished with the guards. She had to thank him for that later. "bring me in and I'll tell you," she breathed back. He looked at her suspiciously, the lowered her back in. As soon as she was back on solid floor, the Russian was blown back with a blast of energy. "Thanks, Tony," she said blithely as Iron Man appeared over the side of the blast out wall," but I had that one."

"Eh, no," came the cheeky reply as Tony lowered himself into the hold. "Finished them up at my quaint little summer cottage, and now they're retreating. Got here just in time to see you failing over the edge." he lifted his visor and frowned. "Remy, you're bleeding a lot."

Remy brought a hand up to her throbbing head and felt the right side of her hair coved in blood. Ow.

"Tony, shut up and get me some medical help before I pass out."

* * *

The sunset should have been a beautiful as the sunrise, but it was missed in the frenzy of getting her head treated and getting debriefed by Fury. Like last time, reparation costs were astronomical. She absentmindedly chewed on a pixie stick, letting the end hang out of her mouth as she assessed the damage from her tablet in Steve's room.

She paused as Steve left the bathroom, fresh from the shower with a towel in his hair, shirtless and dripping slightly. "Have I ever told you how nice your shoulders are?" she said, letting her eyes wander over his chest before looking back down to her spreadsheets. "Stop blushing. It makes you look like a golden retriever puppy," she commanded, attaching the document to an email and sending it to Fury.

"So how much is it?" Steve said conversationally as he set his towel down and sat down besides her.

"Too much, and it's all going to the government," Remy grimaced. "Give it a few more years and they'll be renaming you Captain China."

Steve smiled and pressed his lips to her neck as Remy snapped the cover shut over the now blank screen. "So this is what it's like to live the 21st century?" he murmured into her hair.

"No," Remy breathed, "But for us, it's just a regular Sunday."


End file.
